1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a surface mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board and an electronic component mounting method using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a surface mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board. Such a surface mounting apparatus includes a component feeding device, to which a plurality of tape feeders (hereinafter, referred to merely as feeders) for feeding electronic components are attached, in some cases. A board production method for efficiently mounting electronic components from the component feeding device in such a surface mounting apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-198914.
In an operation of mounting electronic components by the surface mounting apparatus as described above, electronic components may run out in each feeder attached to the component feeding device. If the electronic components run out in the feeder, they cannot be mounted on printed circuit boards. Thus, the mounting operation by the surface mounting apparatus is stopped in some cases.